The Most Unlikely Love
by Lollipop456
Summary: Definitely AU. EponinexJavert. To save his own life, Javert saves Eponine from death and gains the trust of the students. Even when he intends to escape, even when he has Valjean his grasp, he forgets it all and can only think of Eponine. And she him.
1. Chapter 1

He was going to be killed. There was no doubt in his mind that in a short time, those damnable revolutionaries would soon come and shoot him through the heart. Of course, he was not afraid to die, but the idea of never having captured the man. That phantom fugitive Jean-Valjean. He hated that he never would put him in shackles and watch him suffer for the crime that he committed. No, he could not die. Not until Valjean had been captured. It was his duty and he never abandoned his duty.

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" Someone shouted.

Despite being tied to a pole in the tavern, the door was left ajar slightly and he could just barely see the revolutionaries crowding around something. Or someone.

"Oh God, it's everywhere." Another voice said.

Javert cared nothing about the revolutionaries, they were a group of schoolboys who only wanted to cause trouble. Still, perhaps if he could help one of their allies, than he would earn their trust. He had seen a bullet be removed before after an escaping convict was shot and he was chosen to watch on to make sure the convict would not harm the physician. As morbid as it would seem to some, Javert had studied the procedure carefully and to be sure that one of the revolutionaries had some medical knowledge and be willing to assist an ally.

"Untie me!" Javert shouted.

"Quit your bellowing, someone has been wounded!" A student shouted.

"That's why I must be untied. I can help your friend and remove the bullet."

"She was wounded by a musket!" Another student shouted, his voice breaking.

Javert winced. If the ally had been wounded by a musket, than it was a ball and not a bullet. Still, if it meant his freedom and the chance of finding Valjean, than he had to try. Besides, while he thought nothing of the revolutionaries, it was perhaps an innocent person, a woman no less, that had been wounded.

"I can remove the ball. Untie me and bring the girl here."

There was a moment of silence, and Javert wondered what was happening. Pretty soon the students entered the tavern, one of them was carrying a young woman in his arms. Her blood was pouring out and onto the floor.

"Can you really save her?" The student who was carrying the girl asked.

"If you untie me." Javert said.

"I don't trust him. Leave him here to die." Another student said.

"Grantaire, let him try."

The students and Javert looked at the small boy who had spoken. He was no more than ten, and his face was red from tears.

"Gavroche-"

"Eponine has done no wrong, Grantaire. She deserves to live."

Before Grantaire could respond, one of the students moved forward and untied Javert. He acted quickly and cleared off a nearby table.

"Put her here." Javert ordered, rolling up his sleeves.

The student laid Eponine down on the table. Javert studied her for a moment, and soon remembered having seen her before. This was Eponine Thenardier, the daughter of two thieves that Javert had released when they'd given him information. Her black hair was moistened with blood and her skin was pale, and her eyes soon met his. They were filled with pain and fear, and Javert pitied her. A common thief and he pitied her.

"Do not let me die, monsieur." Eponine pleaded, her voice just above a whisper.

"I won't." Javert said, not knowing whether or not it was true.

Javert looked up. "Someone bring me a knife. Does anyone here have any knowledge of medicine?"

"I do. I am studying it." A blonde student said.

"Then you will assist me, Monsieur..."

"Joly." The student introduced himself.

"Find me the knife."

Joly nodded and begun rummaging around and soon found a knife. He washed it thoroughly and then quickly returned to Javert and handed the knife to him.

"She's conscious. The pain will be too much." The student said, tears welling in his eyes.

Another student reached out and touched the shoulder of his tearing friend. "Marius, it's for the sake of her life."

"Courfeyac, she..."

"She'll be fine, if we allow the Inspector and Joly to help her." Courfeyac assured, but his expression was one of doubt.

Marius nodded and soon he and the other students left the tavern. After they had gone, Javert took one last look at Eponine's pale face, and soon dug the knife deep into her flesh to dig out the musket ball. Eponine was screaming in agony, her feet bucking and her fists clenching. Joly's skin was going white and Javert began to wonder if he had yet to witness an operation.

The procedure took thirty minutes, and Eponine had lost quite a bit of blood, most of which was on her clothes, the floor, and Javert and Joly's arms. Still, the musket ball had been removed and Joly stitched the wound close and bandaged it.

"Well, she's alive. Let us pray that she has the strength to survive her blood loss." Joly said.

Javert nodded and Joly left to tell the students of Eponine's survival. Meanwhile, Javert cleaned the blood off his hands and returned to Eponine. Her skin was still pale, but her color did seem to be returning a little bit. Her eyes were no longer holding fear, but exhaustion.

"You saved my life, Monsieur." Eponine said.

"Yes, Madame, I have."

Javert was surprised when Eponine took his hand and kissed it. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep, leaving Javert in a state of shock.

_"She was weak, delirious from exhaustion and pain. That is all." Javert thought. _


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine slept for a few hours, with Javert resting in a chair beside her. He could not help but be concerned at the fact that her complexion was pale and she seemed to be sweating. No longer able to take it, he placed a hand on her forehead. Fever.

"Monsieur Joly, Monsieur Joly!" Javert called quietly.

Joly, having heard Javert from outside the tavern, entered and approached Javert.

"Yes, Inspector?"

"The mademoiselle is burning up with fever."

Joly placed his hand on Eponine's forehead and shook his head in dismay. "Infection, I suppose. I had only washed the knife, but the rest of the supplies that we had used to mend her wound, it was risky here. Besides, she is still bleeding somewhat, and these old rags will not be enough eventually."

"What must we do?" Javert asked.

"Nothing, monsieur. In order to heal the infection, she'd have to have her wound mended again with proper supplies, she'd need real and clean bandages, and certainly rest which is not easy on an old table."

"You mean to say that she needs a hospital."

Joly nodded. "Yes, I do."

Javert squared his shoulders. "Then I'll take her there."

Joly's eyes widened in surprise. "Monsieur, with her wounds...It will take a day to make it to a hospital, and she's weak."

"Monsieur?"

Javert and Joly looked down at Eponine, who had opened her eyes and was looking directly at Javert.

"Yes, Mademoiselle?" Javert said.

"You had said that you would not let me die."

There was a moment of silence, before Eponine's body tensed. She reached for Javert's hand and held it. All instincts in him told Javert to pull away; but he could not. In honesty, he did not want to.

"I am a man of my word. I will save you, mademoiselle. Rest for now."

Once Eponine had closed her eyes again, there was the sound of gunfire outside. Joly rushed to see what the trouble was, but Javert was able to catch the glimpse of someone before the door closed: Jean-Valjean.

No, it couldn't be him. He'd never risk his life for these boys, it was not like him. But then, Javert knew that face well. It had to be him. At last, he could capture Valjean and put him back into prison.

"Monsieur?"

Javert came back to reality when he heard Eponine call for him. He went back to her and found more blood was seeping through the makeshift bandages. Perhaps he could mend the wound again; Valjean had to captured before he disappeared.

"It hurts, Monsieur." Eponine said quietly.

Javert looked down at Eponine. It seemed as though she was getting worse by the second. He suddenly realized if she stayed here a moment longer than she would surely die. It was either the life of Eponine or the capture of Valjean.

Eponine's brown eyes were begging him for help, and when Javert looked at those eyes. He knew that she could not die. He would not allow her to die. Perhaps if he left now, he could be sure Eponine was placed in a hospital and then he would return to the barricade for Valjean. It was a risk, but one that Javert felt needed to be taken.

Knowing it was not safe to exit out the tavern door with the gunfire, Javert gathered Eponine in his arms and climbed out a nearby window.

As Joly predicted, it took nearly a day to reach a hospital. Eponine was indeed weak and she had lost a lot of blood, but she still was alive. When Javert arrived at the doorstep of the hospital with Eponine in his arms, he used his foot to pound against the door. A nurse soon answered.

"My goodness, what's happened?" The nurse asked.

"She was shot. The ball has been removed, but there was not enough supplies to avoid infection and bleeding. Please help her."

The nurse nodded and escorted Javert inside. She took him to a near vacant room, that had only a bed and a small window.

"I'll send for the doctor."

The nurse left the room and Javert laid Eponine on the bed. He held onto her hand until the nurse returned with the doctor.

"So much blood for someone small." The doctor muttered.

As the doctor began to tend to Eponine, the nurse took Javert by the arm and led him out of the room.

"How did you get her here in such a terrible state?" The nurse asked.

"I carried her."

"Carried her? Monsieur, I know well that the barricades are a good distance from here. A day's worth of travel. You mean to say, that you carried a dying woman here with no assistance?"

Javert nodded. "I did. Now, will you allow me to go? I must return to the barricade, for unfinished business."

The nurse only nodded and Javert began to walk away, when he felt a sudden urge to turn back towards the nurse.

"Madame, be certain that she lives. That she is treated well." Javert said, trying to hint away from his desperation.

"I will, Monsieur."

Satisfied, Javert turned and continued out of the hospital. With Eponine in the hands of a doctor, Javert could return to the barricade and at last satisfy his lifelong chase of Jean-Valjean.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Javert returned to the barricades, he changed into his uniform. Logic would say he did so because they were dirty. No, he changed into his uniform so that Jean-Valjean would be face to face with him: a figure of authority. The same figure that he had hidden from for 10 years.

It was only when Javert returned to the barricade, that he came upon a gruesome sight. The corpses of the revolutionaries. One of them, the same one that had helped him saved Eponine, was laying at his feet. Joly had been shot through the head, his skin was pale and his face forever frozen in a state of terror.

Javert shook his head. "Stupid, foolish boys." He closed Joly's eyes.

As Javert began to look among the corpses, he noticed something was amiss. Jean-Valjean was not there. How could he have gotten away and when everyone else had been killed? Well, not everyone. Javert recalled there had been ten boys in total, and one was missing. Had the two escaped together? Where could they go?

It was then that Javert noticed that a manhole was slightly out-of-place. Of course! Once a rat, always a rat. Jean-Valjean had gone to the sewers. As carefully as he could, Javert jumped into the darkness below. He landed on his hands and knees in deep sewage. Picking himself up, he made his way down the passage.

After hours of searching, Javert was beginning to think that he was wrong. Even if he wasn't, there was many tunnels in the sewers and knowing Jean-Valjen was a convict, he knew how to hide better than anyone else.

Leaning against a wall, Javert heard a loud moan that echoed through the sewers. It may of just been his imagination, but Javert followed the sound. There was another moan, and Javert knew he could not have imagined it this time. Indeed he did not, because he soon found Jean-Valjean resting, with a wounded man cradled in his arms.

"It's you, Javert, I knew you wouldn't wait too long. The faithful servant at his post once more. This man has done no wrong, and he needs a doctor's care." Valjean said.

No doubt that Jean-Valjean was right. The man, nay the boy, looked close to death; blood stained his shirt and his skin had become grey. Nonetheless, Javert could not let Valjean go again. He could not wait another ten years to see the scum placed back in chains.

"I warned you I would get give in. I won't be swayed." Javert argued.

"Another hour yet and then I'm yours, and all our debts are paid." Valjean said, it nearly sounded like he was pleading.

"The man of mercy comes again and talks of justice."

"Come time is running short. Look down, Javert, he's standing in his grave. Give way Javert, there is a life to save."

Valjean gathered the boy in his arms and it was only when he was close enough that Javert recognized the boy. He had been the one who was crying when Eponine was wounded, and that surely meant that he cared a great deal for her. What's more, she probably cared for him to. How could Javert have this boy's blood on his hands? This boy that meant so much to innocent Eponine? That was when Javert reached a conclusion: No matter that he knew that Valjean was probably lying and wouldn't return, he would not be responsible for this boy's death and breaking Eponine's heart.

"Take him Valjean, before I change my mind. I will be waiting 24601."

Valjean carried the boy away and Javert could not believe what he had done. He had let Jean-Valjean go, and he would likely not be able to catch him again. It was a foolish decision and one that Javert wouldn't have made if he hadn't that boy with him. What was there to live for now? Nothing.

Making his way out of the sewers, Javert wandered aimlessly through the dark streets of Paris. As he was crossing the bridge that was over the Seine, he stopped in his tracks. He leaned over the bridge and looked into the water. Perhaps this river was his answer, perhaps if he drowned than he would forget the shame of choosing pity over the law. He had nothing to live for now that Valjean was gone again and he knew that.

Standing on the rail of the bridge, Javert prepared to jump into the water and go to his watery grave. Then, for a moment, Javert saw a face in water. It was the face of Eponine. She looked sad, her eyes were pleading with him. Telling him not to jump. Not to end his life.

Stunned, Javert fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. What had he just seen? Perhaps in fear, he had become delusional. Or maybe, just maybe, he wanted to see her face. Maybe she represented a reason to live. Those sad, pleading eyes had reminded Javert that he could still perform his duty. He could still arrest those that had killed, robbed, walked the streets to gain money in exchange for sexual flavors.

It was funny, the face of an ordinary pauper had saved his life. He had to thank her for making him see sense. Wasting no time, he picked himself up off the ground and ran all the way to the hospital. When he arrived, he was panting from all the running he did. A nurse saw him and rushed over to see if he was all right.

"Monsieur, are you well?" The nurse asked.

Javert nodded and finally caught his breath. "I'm all right. I've come to see a patient."

The nurse arched her eyebrow. "A patient?"

"Her name is Mademoiselle Eponine Thenardier."

"Ah, yes. You must be Inspector Henri Javert."

Javert was taken aback by what the nurse had said. "Y-Yes I am. How did you know my name?"

"Oh, the Mademoiselle asked for you when she woke up. She insisted on seeing you, but you were nowhere to be found."

Eponine had asked for him? For him? Surely she had a friend that she would send for? Why not ask for the boy that cared so deeply for her?

He had no time to answer all the questions that ran through his mind, because the nurse was leading him to where Eponine was staying. She had been moved into one bed amongst many; sounds of coughing and moaning were coming from different patients.

"Mademoiselle, look who has come to see you." The nurse said.

Eponine who was now dressed in a white gown and appeared to be resting, turned her head to see the nurse and her visitor. She was barely able to keep her eyes open, but a small smile came to her lips when she saw Javert.

"Hello, Inspector." Eponine whispered, obvious not having the strength to speak louder.

The nurse left Javert alone with Eponine. For a moment, there was nothing but silence, Javert was unsure of what to say without sounding silly.

"How are you feeling?" Javert asked, feeling simple-minded when he knew what the answer would be.

"I've seen better days, Monsieur. The doctor has told me that my strength will return in a week's time. Until then, I must remain here."

Javert nodded and then there was silence again. He didn't want Eponine to think he was mad when he told her the reason behind his visit, but nontheless she had to be told.

"I came to thank you." Javert said.

"To thank me? Inspector, I owe you _my _gratitude. You saved my life."

"And you saved mine."

Eponine's tired eyes widened slightly. "How have I saved you?"

"A-Awhile ago, I was prepared to end my life by jumping into the Seine. For my own reasons. Before I could do it, I saw your face in the water. Your eyes pleaded with me not to jump. I had realized then that I could not die. The purpose for why I had lived until now was meaningless, but I still had a duty to perform. To be sure that Paris was safe from murderers and thieves."

"Like me? You saw my face and thought of criminals?" Eponine asked, her voice rising.

Well, Eponine was right. Javert had thought of his duty to arrest criminals when he saw her face. Then again, he knew now that he would never find himself able to arrest the innocent woman who saved him.

"Mademoiselle, I cannot deny what you said is true, but I promise that you will be under my protection once you've recovered."

"I do not ask for pity, Inspector."

"It's not pity. It's gratitude."

Eponine nodded. "If it pleases you to protect me, then I will allow it."

"I'm glad. The nurse had said that you asked for me when you woke."

A shade of crimson came to Eponine's pale cheeks. "I wanted to see you and thank you. Perhaps, as ridiculous as it seems, I wanted you to be here so that I would not be frightened." She paused before continuing to speak. "Tell me, where did you go?"

"I-I returned to the barricades-"

"Marius! Is Marius alive?"

At first, Javert wasn't sure who Marius was. Then he remembered the wounded boy that Valjean had taken from the sewers. He was near-death, but surely he was in good hands now.

"He's alive, but wounded. I cannot tell you more."

Eponine sighed in relief. "As long as he is alive. I would not have a will to live if Marius was dead."

"You care for him?" Javert asked.

"No, Monsieur. I love him."

Part of Javert was pleased that he had done the right thing in being sure Marius was cared for, but another part of him could feel his heart-breaking. Why? Why did he care who Eponine loved or hated? He had seen her before but never gave her a second glance. Until this moment, she was a beggar girl. A beggar girl with the most beautiful brown eyes that he had seen. The smile that would melt the coldest of hearts. Did he actually, after what had transpired, suddenly see a beauty in Eponine that he hadn't before? Did he care for her when before he thought she was just another person?

"Monsieur, you look distracted."

Eponine's voice broke Javert's thoughts. When he looked up at Eponine, her eyes were beginning to drift close. The conversation had probably exhausted her.

"I should leave you to rest."

Javert stood to leave and, without thinking, he leaned over and kissed Eponine's forehead. She seemed surprised, but she smiled and soon fell asleep. Javert, meanwhile, hurried from the room; wondering what he had just done.


	4. Chapter 4

As the week progressed, Eponine made a slow recovery. After Sunday's service, Javert returned to the hospital as Eponine would be leaving the hospital that day and would be staying in his home.

When Javert stepped into the room, he found Eponine walking around with the help of the nurse. She looked up and smiled when she saw Javert.

"I'm walking again, monsieur."

"Well, her legs will be weak for awhile. She'll be in need of a wheelchair until the strength comes back." The nurse said.

"I am ready to leave now."

"You will, dear. If the Inspector is willing to help you, I will find your wheelchair and you can be released."

"Of course." Javert said.

The nurse gave Javert Eponine's hand and then left them alone. He continued to help her walk around the room.

"How is your pain?" Javert asked.

"I do ache, but it is much better."

There was no more conversation beyond that and the nurse returned in a minute's time. Javert helped Eponine into her wheelchair, thanked the nurse, and then wheeled Eponine outside.

Eponine sighed and leaned her head back slightly. "It feels good to be in the sun again."

"You know, you cannot possibly remain in that gown. I shall hire a seamstress to make you new clothes."

Hearing this, Eponine smiled. "I've not worn new clothes since I was young."

Javert placed Eponine in a coach that he hired and soon they were off to his home. It was a well-sized home with a parlor, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a guest room. Eponine, who hadn't seen fine things since childhood, was amazed by the house. Javert wheeled her chair into the guest room and then placed her in bed and tucked her under the covers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door and Javert went to answer it. To his surprise, it was another inspector.

"Monsieur Javert, I've come to deliver news." The inspector said.

"Then do so, monsieur."

"Well, it was a beggar that wanted me to deliver this news, saying it might be of some meaning. His name was Thenardier if I remember."

Javert stepped outside and closed the door behind him. If Thenardier really had news, and news that might find him in jail or worse, he didn't want Eponine to hear. He didn't want anything to upset her during her recovery.

"What did he tell you?" Javert asked.

"Well, he gave me word that two days ago he had attended the wedding of Marius Pontmercy and Cosette Valjean."

Javert felt suddenly excited, perhaps he would not have to wait another ten years to capture Jean-Valjean.

"Was the bride's father in attendance?"

The inspector looked towards his feet. "Well, Monsieur Thenardier had informed me that the bride's father had taken ill and died that very night."

Valjean was dead? The convict that Javert had hoped to see spend the rest of his life behind prison walls was dead? Javert had never been more angry in his entire life; now, he would never pay for his crimes.

"Are you all right, monsieur?" The inspector asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Good evening."

Javert stepped back inside and slammed the door. He could hear sounds coming from the guest room and instantly regretted slamming the door close. He went to the guest room and found Eponine trying to sit up.

"Who was at the door, monsieur?" Eponine asked.

"An Inspector. He wished to deliver news to me." Javert explained, helping Eponine sit up.

"What news?"

Javert froze. Instantly, the feeling of anger over Valjean's death had vanished and was replaced with a sense of dread. Eponine obviously loved Marius, and now he had married someone else. How could he tell her?

"What news, monsieur?" Eponine asked again.

"He told me that there was a wedding a-"

"Whose wedding? I'm sure I must know either the bride or groom. I know everyone in Paris, from the highs to the lows."

"It was the wedding of Cosette Valjean and...Marius Pontmercy." Javert said quietly.

Javert waited for Eponine's reaction. He expected her to cry, to scream, to do something to express her sorrow over losing Marius. Instead, she just started at him, with a blank look on her face.

"Are you all right, Mademoiselle?" Javert asked.

Eponine finally blinked. "Yes, I'm all right. I had always known that Marius loved Cosette, but I hadn't thought that they would..."

"Well, I felt as though you had the right to know. I will leave you alone to continue your rest."

Javert bowed and left the guest room. Later in the night, he was awakened by the sound of Eponine screaming. He wrapped himself in his dressing gown and went to the guest room; he found Eponine screaming in her sleep and writhing in the bed.

"Don't leave me alone, Marius, please. I can't be alone. I can't be alone again." Eponine screamed.

Javert knew she had to be woken up, so he sat on the bed and grabbed her by her arms, sitting her up.

"Mademoiselle, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Javert said, nice and loud.

After a moment, Eponine gasped and opened her eyes. She grabbed onto Javert and hugged him, which took the inspector by surprise.

"It was horrible, monsieur. I was in a dark room, all alone and Marius came to me. I wasn't frightened when he was there, but then he left me alone again. I was alone and scared. I know I may seem brave, able to face anything. It's not true. I can't be alone."

"You're all right. You're safe with me."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Eponine asked.

"Of course. Now, lay back. You still have stitches and you don't to tear them."

Javert helped Eponine lay back down. He took her hand and held it until her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks, Javert looked over Eponine. She soon was able to walk with assistance from Javert. She seemed happy and content, but even someone who had grown up in the gutters of Paris had weaknesses. Eponine's was the fear of being left alone. So, for several nights, Javert stayed at her bedside and held her hand.

One day, Eponine and Javert sat in the parlor. Eponine was wearing a fitting blue dress, and looked like a proper lady. Not that she minded it, it felt wonderful to not feel like a beggar in rags. She was reading a book, or acted as though she were reading; she couldn't read but didn't want to appear simple-minded in front of Javert. He, meanwhile, was sipping a glass of brandy and resting in his chair.

When there was a knock on the door, Javert went to answer it with Eponine following close behind. To their surprise, it was Cosette and Marius who were standing at the door.

"Monsieur Javert, my wife and I received word that Eponine Thenardier is residing in your home."

Javert nodded. "She is."

"If she is well enough for travel, we would like to extend our hospitality." Marius explained.

Javert looked over his shoulder. "Mademoiselle?"

Eponine, who had been standing behind Javert, stepped into the line-of-view for Marius and Cosette. They both seemed to be in a state of shock; this was a far-cry from the street urchin they knew.

"Eponine, you look beautiful." Marius said.

"I feel like a lady. I owe everything to Monsieur Javert."

"Are you feeling better?" Cosette asked.

Eponine shrugged. "My strength has returned and soon my stitches will be removed."

"That's wonderful, then you are able to travel!" Marius said.

"Yes, but I don't wish to leave."

Javert stared at Eponine with wide-eyes. Wondering if he had heard her correctly or if his imagination had been playing tricks on him.

Marius shook his head. "Eponine, wouldn't you be happier amongst friends?"

"Perhaps, but I don't wish to be a burden to you and Cosette. Besides, Monsieur Javert has taken good care of me. If he allows me, then I wish to stay where I am."

"O-Of course." Javert stammered. Something he hadn't done before.

"Then if you have nothing more to say, Monsieur Pontmercy, I'm tired and wish to rest. Goodbye."

Eponine closed the door and couldn't help but smile at Javert, who still seemed pretty surprised by her decision.

"You did say that you didn't mind."

"Yes, but I hadn't thought that if given the opportunity to leave, you would still wish to remain here."

"Perhaps if I were asked a month ago, I would have refused. Monsieur, don't you see what you've done? I could walk into the streets today and not one friend would recognize me. People won't spit on me, they will envy me. There's no dirt on my skin, but soap and water. I'm not wearing rags, I'm dressed for an evening on a gentleman's arm."

"You do look beautiful." Javert mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You look beautiful, Mademoiselle." Javert said.

Eponine, not knowing what was possessing her, kissed Javert on the cheek. His face was blank, and Eponine knew he was only waiting to laugh at her. No matter if she looked like a lady, she wasn't. She was still beneath Javert and making physical contact with him would be unheard of in society. He'd probably tell his friends of the common girl who thought herself a lady enough to kiss him.

"I'm sorry, monsieur."

Eponine walked as fast as her body would allow and went into her room, closing the door behind her. All Javert could do was wonder why Eponine hadn't kissed his lips and why he wanted her to in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Javert recovered from his shock, he went to guest room to check on Eponine. He found her sitting on the bed, with her head lowered.

"Mademoiselle?"

Eponine looked up and Javert could see her cheeks were a bright pink. Had she been crying or was she blushing?

"I'm sorry, Monsieur. I shouldn't have kissed you." Eponine said quietly.

"Well, it was of no consequence."

"It was a moment of madness. I had forgotten my place."

Javert shrugged. "It was harmless."

"You're not angry?"

"If I were to get angry, I would only delay your recovery. That is something that I do intend to do."

"It's strange, Monsieur..."

"What is?"

"You've changed since you've saved me. You've placed me above yourself, you've done everything you could possibly do for me."

"Well, if I remember, Mademoiselle, I had told you that I owed you my gratitude for preventing my death."

"Even so, I can tell that I've been here too long. Soon, people will become suspicious and you'll be the center of a scandal."

Javert could tell Eponine only wanted to leave because she felt that she was effecting his personal life by her staying at the house. Logically, Javert knew she was right to think that. People would soon begin to wonder what Inspector Javert, a righteous man and who held good morals in the highest regard, was doing with his guest. Nontheless, for some reason he could not explain, he did not want Eponine to leave. It was almost as if she walked out the door, he wouldn't see her again and that, though he could explain why, would break his heart.

"Mademoiselle, if anyone questions me, I will be forward when I answer. Until you recover, you are my guest."

"And then what happens, Monsieur? I go back to the streets, and you return to your duties."

Javert hadn't thought about what would happen once Eponine recovered completely. He certainly didn't want her to go back to the streets, there would be no guarantee she would survive with beggars and thieves willing to do whatever possible to get by. Still, she couldn't stay beyond her recovery, Javert couldn't put her through the terrible judgement that would be placed on them.

"That is your plan, Monsieur. You wish to see me back on the streets."

Javert shook his head slowly. "No. You won't go back to the streets, Eponine. We'll find you some sort of residence."

Eponine smiled slightly. "You said my name, Monsieur."

Javert cleared his throat. "A slip of the tongue, Mademoiselle. My apologies."

"No, please don't apologize. You may call me Eponine."

"Very well. If that's what you want."

That was what Eponine wanted. She loved the sound of her name when Javert said it. She used to love it when Marius said it. Now, the revolutionary student was fading from her mind, and Javert was beginning to consume both mind...and heart.


	7. Chapter 7

One day, Eponine woke from a long rest and found Javert standing at the door and putting on his coat.

"Monsieur, what is going on?"

Javert looked up to see Eponine. "You're awake. Good. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For our walk. You've been trapped in this house far too long, soon you'll begin to collect dust. Exercise is what is needed and I'm going to see that you receive it."

Eponine smiled and allowed Javert to help her with her coat and then her bonnet. When Javert offered his arm, Eponine couldn't help but hesitate. Once the door opened, people would see them together, and probably figure them for lovers. Then again, they both knew the truth, so what would it matter what people said?

Taking Javert's arm, Eponine and him stepped outside. As they walked down the street, people began to stare at them and whisper. When they arrived at the park, it was Eponine who saw her parents sitting on a bench. They were dressed in fancy clothes and their faces were caked with powder. If Eponine wasn't mistaken, her father was even wearing a wig to hide his thinning, gray hair.

"What is it?" Javert asked.

Eponine pointed to the Thenardiers. "It's my parents. They're dressing differently, but it's them."

"Should we leave?"

Eponine shook her head. "I mean nothing to them now. I haven't for some time. I'm a pawn to them, nothing more. We can walk by, I'll be all right."

So, Eponine and Javert walked by the Thenardiers. Just as they passed by them, Eponine's bonnet came loose and the wind blew it off her head and at the feet of Madame Thenardier.

"Pardon, Miss. Your bonnet had-"

Just as Madame Thenardier was handing Eponine her bonnet, their eyes met. No matter their differences, a mother always knew her child.

"Eponine! What are you doing?"

Eponine took the bonnet from her mother and tied it back into place. "Me and Inspector Javert are having a walk."

Madame Thenardier smirked. "Why Inspector, it's been so long since we've last seen one another. I am Madame Thenardier, and that is my husband over on the bench. My, you look very handsome today."

"Thank you, Madame." Javert said.

"I take it's you who gave our little girl such beautiful clothes? Why, she looks like a lady in this dress. Such kindness to take pity on her."

"It's not pity, Madame. Your daughter has been a guest in my house while she recovers, and I wish to make sure she is comfortable."

"A word of warning, monsieur: You'd better keep an eye on her. Me and my husband are reformed thieves, but I cannot speak for Eponine. Best lock everything up that is valuable."

"Mama, I wouldn't steal from Henri or anyone else. I've changed."

"Henri? First names now, is it? Well, no matter how many dresses you wear, you still belong on the streets. A rat you were raised, a rat you remain."

Javert stepped in front of Eponine. He was naturally much taller than Madame Thenardier, and the stout woman stepped back.

"I still have authority, Madame. If either you or your husband harms Eponine, physically or emotionally, I can have you arrested."

Madame Thenardier swallowed hard and then rushed off in the opposite direction. Javert shook his head in disbelief and turned to face Eponine.

"Thank you." Eponine said.

"It was nothing. Shall we continue with our walk?"

Eponine nodded and took Javert's arm again. Perhaps she wasn't thinking, or perhaps she wished to show her gratitude to Javert; but she slid her hand down his arm and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

Something was troubling Eponine, and Javert knew it. At dinner, she hardly ate and never said a word. When they went to the parlor to read before bed, her eyes never once looked up from the book. It was only when Eponine was preparing for bed, that Javert went to her to question her.

"Is it your parents?" Javert asked.

Eponine, who had been brushing her hair, turned to Javert. "What?"

"Your parents, are they troubling you? If you feel they will cause you harm, I'll have them arrested."

"No, Henri, it isn't them...It's me."

"Don't mind what your mother said. You've reformed, I've seen you change. You're no street rat, you're now a member of society."

Eponine shook her head and went over to her dresser. Reaching into her drawer, she pulled out a pocket watch on a gold chain and handed it to Javert. He saw his initials engraved on it, and remembered that it was a birthday present from a friend of his.

"Where did you get this?"

"I stole it. Two years ago. Papa asked me to take it, so I did. It was by force, I promise you. I know now that it was wrong, and I wanted to return it to you ever since the day that you saved me. I just thought you would cast me out, make me return to the streets. I don't know what I'd do if that happened. I could make my way on my own, but the idea of you treating me as you did before..."

Javert stuffed his watch into his pocket and walked up to Eponine, using his hand to cup her cheek.

"You saved me, Eponine. How could I ever forget that? How could I ever hate you after you've done to me?"

Eponine looked up at Javert. "What I've done to you?"

"I care for you, Eponine. I care for you like I could never care for anyone else. "

Then, without able to stop himself, Javert brought his lips to Eponine's. He kissed her, and kept kissing her. At first, he was wondering if she was going to push him away and hit him. She didn't. Instead, she pulled him closer, until their bodies were pressed together and soon her arms were around his neck.

Javert wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, but soon he found himself coming back to reality. He pulled himself away and took a few steps back from Eponine.

"My apologies, Mademoiselle. I had a moment of madness."

Javert turned and left the room. He now realized that it was not madness that made him kiss Eponine, it was because he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her because...Because...He was falling in love. No, he wasn't falling in love. He was in love with Eponine. Someone so different, so young, and he loved her. Surely, she didn't love him. Someone much older and someone who had attempted to arrest her more than once. She probably wished to be away from him, and he couldn't blame her. When morning came, he would find her proper lodgings and they would go their own ways.

It was around midnight and Javert was sleeping soundly, until he heard his bedroom door being pushed open. He sat up and saw Eponine enter his room, and for a moment they could only stare at each other.

"You love me, don't you?" Eponine asked.

Javert finally nodded. "I do love you. I only hope that you'll forgive me. This was never meant to happen."

"I want it to happen, Henri."

"You do?"

"Didn't you think it possible that I love you to? That perhaps from the moment you spoke to me in the hospital, I saw something in you that I never saw in Marius. You had this look, as though you wanted to protect me. Marius never wanted to protect me, not protect anyone but Cosette. I couldn't ever love someone who didn't want to offer me security. To protect me."

"I do want to protect you, and I do love you."

"I'm very glad. Because I love you to, Henri."

Eponine crawled onto the bed, next to Javert, and could only giggle as he struggled to undo the buttons of her nightgown. Eventually, she began to help him and then turned onto her side to blow out the candle.

The next morning, the two woke to the sun shining on them and the sounds of a distant bird chirping. Javert knew that he had to leave soon, but was perfectly content to remain in bed with Eponine.

"It was wonderful." Eponine said.

Javert smiled and drew back a strand of Eponine's dark hair. "No. You were wonderful. I only hope that your recovery will not worsen."

"Don't worry. I have no pain, and my stitches have remained in place."

"People will begin to talk now. Especially when they see you more often on my daily walks."

Eponine ran her hand down Javert's bare chest. "Does it bother you?"

"No. Besides, if anyone is bothered by us, then we shall simply ignore them."

"Henri, you could lose your friends. Your friends that work for the Surete. They will see me only as a thief out for your money."

"I know that isn't true. Perhaps a year ago I would think you would steal from me, or possibly even kill me, but I know now that the only thing can take from me is my heart."

Eponine smiled and gave Javert a long kiss. Perhaps, Javert thought, work could wait for another hour or two.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later, Javert and Eponine took their first walk together as lovers. It was obvious to everyone they passed by, as they would occasionally steal a kiss or Eponine would lean against Javert. They both knew that people were whispering behind their hands or dropping their jaws in complete shock. They didn't care.

As they turned a corner, there was two inspectors. They weren't friends of Javert, but simply acquaintances. They were smiling and pointing at Javert and Eponine, but this was also expected. Javert knew that Eponine was right in assuming that even his fellow officers would speak ill of them.

"Dressed too nice. She doesn't look like herself." One of the inspectors murmured.

"Shall we change that?" The other whispered back.

Just as Eponine and Javert walked past of them, one of the inspectors took up a handful of mud and threw it at Eponine. It landed on the back of her dress and in her hair.

"What are you doing?" Javert asked.

The first inspector shrugged. "Nothing, monsieur. Nothing to you, anyway."

The second inspector threw back his head and laughed. "Come now, Henri. You deserve much better than a sewer rat."

"We've caught her stealing a few times as well."

"She may dress the part now, but she was born in the gutter and she should remain there."

Javert walked up to the inspectors. "I was to. My mother a gypsy, my father a common slave. What makes you believe that Eponine might simply be a victim of circumstances? That she wanted to change and live amongst the social classes and not commoners? How would you soon like to be where she was?"

The first inspector frowned. "How do you mean?"

"You've harassed an innocent woman. My word is good, as you both know. If I told any figure of authority what you've done, you would be stripped of your ranks and reputation. Is that what you wish?"

"You wouldn't allow us to be arrested. We are your friends, Henri." The second inspector said.

"No friend of mine would harm a woman, common or otherwise. Now, apologize to Eponine or I'll make good on my warning."

The inspectors looked to each other and then mumbled apologies to Eponine. As they ran off down the street, Javert returned to Eponine.

"Are you all right?" Javert asked.

"I've been through worse."

Javert gave a slight smile and kissed Eponine on the forehead. "Let's return home. Make certain that you get cleaned up."

When Javert and Eponine returned home, Eponine removed her soiled dress and went to bathe herself. When Javert went to check on her, she was rinsing out her hair and he could not help but notice that the suds in the water barely covered her bare breasts. He walked up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"It will get better. It must get better." Javert said.

Eponine took Javert's hand and kissed it. "I only hope that no one does something worse."

"Let's not talk about it."

Javert reached his hands into the water and Eponine moaned as his hands fondle her breasts.

"Shall I join you?" Javert whispered.

"There is enough room for two."


	10. Chapter 10

After Eponine and Javert finished their bath, they dressed each other and soon after were eating their dinner.

"Chéri? (Darling?)" Javert said.

"Yes?"

"I've been invited to a ball that will celebrate the return of one of my friends from war. I don't wish to leave you here alone, so I thought it best if you accompanied me. The decision is yours of course."

"I'd love to, Henri."

Javert looked up at Eponine. "After what happened?"

"I know you'd be there to protect me, and society must learn that I have no intention of leaving you."

Javert leaned across the table and kissed Eponine's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you."

The week passed, and soon it was the evening of the ball. Eponine purchased a new dress and did what she was able with her hair and makeup. Her only experience in such things had come from her childhood and had been nearly forgotten. When she finished, she thought something was missing.

"Eponine, the coach is here." Javert said, stepping into the room.

"Well then, we should be going."

"Wait a moment, I have a present for you."

Eponine sighed deeply. She loved Javert more than words could describe, but she wished he wouldn't spend so much money on her.

"Close your eyes."

Eponine obeyed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Javert was holding up a necklace with a red ruby in the middle.

"Henri, it's beautiful. I hope it didn't cost you much."

"It cost me nothing. This once belonged to my mother. "

Eponine smiled as Javert fastened the necklace around her neck. She admired herself in the mirror again, and realized that she had found what had been missing.

"She told me when I was young to be sure that it was given to the woman that I love. Until now, it's been sitting in an old chest of mine."

"Thank you, Henri."

"There's another surprise tonight." Javert placed a kiss on Eponine's neck. "It will be much more valuable."

Eponine had no idea what Javert could be talking about, but thought nothing of it. They left the home and were taken to a mansion on the outskirts of the city. Eponine had never seen a larger house or so many people dressed in fine clothes.

Of course, both were worried about how the guests would react. To their surprise, everyone took no notice. Eponine was no street rat, she was a young mademoiselle on the arm of an inspector. For the first time, Eponine felt as though she belonged in society.

As the evening wore down, the guests were tiring from dancing and most had resorted to chatting and drinking. It was this time that Javert went to the ballroom entrance, and got everyone's attention.

"Madames, Monsieurs. I wish to welcome Phillipe back home and may he have many good years. I did not come for the sole purpose of seeing my friend again, but also to introduce you all to my love, Eponine Thenardier."

There was murmurs and light applause as Javert took Eponine's hand and led her to his side. Eponine was slightly embarrassed, but managed a small, polite smile.

"She is the woman I love, the woman that saved me from death. The woman who I hope to make my wife."

Eponine was surprised when Javert got on his knee and took a ring from his pocket. There was some more applause and even cheering.

"Eponine, I do not promise that everyone will approve of us. I cannot promise that our life will not be filled with some turmoil. All I can promise is that I will love you forever. If that is enough, then may I ask you to become my wife?"

Eponine began to cry. She had never been more happy in her entire life, and wanted nothing more than to be Javert's wife.

"Yes." Eponine said quietly, helping Javert off the floor. "Yes, I'll marry you, Henri."

With no hesitation, the couple kissed and the guests erupted in applause and cheers.


	11. Chapter 11

Eponine looked at herself in the mirror. It was a week before she was going to marry Javert, and she couldn't be happier. Still, she felt something was missing.

"What is it?" Javert asked, entering the room.

"Nothing. I couldn't be happier."

Javert came up to Eponine and kissed her cheek and then her neck. All Eponine could do was continue to stare at her reflection.

"Henri, would you still marry me if I wore one of the gowns that I've already purchased?"

"What sort of question is that. I'd marry you in rags if I had to."

"I have an impression to make on your friends. Now that I'm to become the wife of an inspector, I must show them how much I love you by showing them I can fit in. What sort of bride would wear a dress only meant for a walk in the park?"

Javert sighed. "If you want a wedding gown, I've no objection."

Eponine turned to Javert and smiled. "Thank you. Can I leave now to find one?"

"Of course."

Eponine gave Javert a few, brief kisses on the lips and then left the house. She knew there wasn't a seamstress far from the home and thought it was safe to walk there. When she arrived, a plump elderly woman greeted her.

"Hello, Mademoiselle." The woman said, but then saw the engagement ring. "Pardon, Madame. I didn't know-"

"It's all right. I'm no Madame yet." Eponine looked down at the engagement ring and smiled. "But I will be soon."

"So then, you've come for a wedding gown?"

"Yes, Madame. How did you know?"

"Oh, you've the look that all brides have when coming for their gown. Now, just follow me."

Eponine followed the seamtress into a small room, where there was piles of fabrics and all sorts of supplies for sewing. First, the seamtress measure her and questioned about what she would like to wear, and then fitted all sorts of gowns onto her. The seamstress assured her that the gown would be ready a few days before the wedding.

When Eponine left the seamstress, she saw a woman selling flowers on the street and approached her.

"Excuse me. How much for these roses?"

"2 francs, Madame."

Eponine saw how beautiful the roses looked and how desperate the woman seemed. In fact, she reminded her of how she was before she left the streets. Hungry, little money to support herself, and likely had no other way to keep living.

"Here you go."

Eponine reached into her purse and gave the woman five francs. The woman's jaw nearly dropped and she thanked Eponine profusely before handing her a dozen pink roses. As she continued to walk home, Eponine couldn't help but think that the roses would make a wonderful bouquet.

"Well, the lovely Mademoiselle Thenardier."

Eponine turned quickly and saw the two inspectors before. They were grinning widely and they had their sticks with them.

"My fiancee will hear about it if you hurt me again."

"Fiancee, is it? What sort of blackmail did he receive to propose to you?" One of the inspectors asked.

"Blackmail?" Eponine repeated.

"She probably stole something of his and only promised to give it back if he married her." The other inspector chimed in.

"I never stole from him! I wouldn't even think about doing such a thing!"

"Of course, you may not be a thief at all. You may have had other ways of persuasion."

"I'm no whore, Monsieur." Eponine practically shouted.

"You must be. There's no other way that Henri would marry you."

The first inspector chuckled. "Shall we see if she is as virtuous as she claims to be?"

Eponine knew what was about to happen and started to run. She wasn't fast enough for two men and they soon caught her and dragged her into an abandoned street. As one began to rip away her clothing, the other was unfastening his trousers. Eponine began kicking and struggling in their grasps. Before she knew it, the first inspector pushed himself inside her and she screamed. It did little good, because the more noise she made the further he would go.

It seemed to go on for hours, and Eponine had never felt such pain in her life. Not even when the musket had struck her down had she felt every bone in her body be set on fire. She was beginning to feel faint from the pain and from the struggle. She was sure she was going to die. That's when she remembered that she couldn't die, that she had someone to live for. Someone that loved her deeply.

"Help me! Help me!" Eponine screamed.

As the inspectors tried to quiet Eponine, she kept screaming and screaming until she was released. It wasn't until she felt something hit the back of her head, that she stopped and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

When Eponine came to, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. There was a curtain pulled around her and a small table with a basin of water and a pitcher was next to her. No doubt, she was in a hospital, but she had no memory of how she arrived.

"Well Mademoiselle, it's good to see that you're concious."

Eponine looked up as an elderly woman pulled back the curtain. By the way she was dressed, Eponine assumed that she was a nurse.

"The physician had been worried when he saw how terribly bruised your head was. Why, if your fiancee hadn't found you-"

"Henri is here?" Eponine asked.

"Yes. He has been waiting for you to wake up."

The nurse drew back the curtain and called for Javert who soon came running to Eponine's side.

"Eponine." Javert sat on the bed and hugged Eponine, mindful of the injuries that she recieved. "You frightened me greatly. I thought that I had lost you."

"I'm all right as long as you are here." Eponine said quietly.

"It's all my doing. I shouldn't have let you left the house without an escort. I won't let it happen again. Whenever you must go into the city, I'll send one of my men with-"

"No! No Henri, please don't do that. It...It was only a thief that did this. I was caught off my guard, but if it were to happen again then I could defend myself."

"You cannot expect me to sit by and watch you be harmed."

Eponine looked up at Javert and touched his cheek. "Of course not. If you feel it necessary, then I can take a coach into the city, but please Henri...No escort."

Javert was unsure of why Eponine would not want an escort. He then thought about it and realized that it would likely take awhile before she came to trust anybody who she wasn't familiar with.

"Whatever you wish, darling."

Eponine smiled and kissed Javert. "Once I've recovered, we'll be married?"

"As soon as you are able."

The nurse, who had been standing by, cleared her throat. "Monsieur Javert, I believe that the Mademoiselle will recover with some rest."

Javert nodded in agreement and gave Eponine a final kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to." Eponine whispered.

Javert stood and left the room while Eponine settled back against the pillows. The nurse began to busy herself, but also seemed to be studying Eponine.

"Mademoiselle, it's not my place to say such things, but why had you not been honest with Monsieur Javert?"

"What do you mean, Madame? I had told him that I was robbed and beaten."

"Yes, but you also suffered some bleeding where...Well, there should not be bleeding. The physician said that someone forced themself on you."

Eponine looked down. "Yes, it's true. Two police inspectors found me and made advances as they beat me."

"Why not tell him, Mademoiselle? He can help dismiss them and give you the comfort that you'll need."

"I cannot tell him. I cannot lose him. Our relationship is a good and loving one, but it's developed so quickly. He will lose all trust in me if I tell him that two of his men had their way with me. He will not believe me, or worse...He will blame me."

So, Eponine chose to keep her secret and three weeks later she had made a full recovery. She and Javert were married at Notre Dame and then set off on their honeymoon on the island, Nushant. They rented a beautiful cottage by the ocean, where it was secluded and the only sounds were that of the crashing waves and seagulls cries.

The moment that the newly married couple found their room, they wasted no time in putting good use to the large bed. It started slowly, with nothing but kisses on lips and the neck. Then, with the stripping of each other's clothes and erections from both newlyweds. After that, there was no stopping them. No hesitation.

At the end, they were both soaking in their prespiration and hardly able to catch their breath. Still, they both couldn't have been happier. It had been their first time as husband and wife.

"Henri?" Eponine rested her head against Javert's bare chest. "It may sound silly, but I wish that we could never leave this moment."

"Why is that silly? I assure you, cheri, that the feeling is mutal."


	13. Chapter 13

It was the morning that they were going to return to Paris and Eponine woke before Javert and stood at the window. They were in such a beautiful town and there was hardly anyone around; no one that could harm them. They were safe. They were somewhere where the two bastards that attacked her could never find them and she could sleep safely in her husband's arms.

"Eponine?"

Eponine turned and saw Javert was awake and looking at her. She only smiled and went back to looking out the window.

A naked Javert climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. He put his hands on Eponine's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"You should rest some more. It will take us some time to reach Paris again."

Eponine leaned back against her husband. "Henri, must we return to Paris?"

"Of course. It is where I work and where our house is."

Eponine turned around and looked up at Javert. "There is work for you here, I'm sure. There must be many crimes here and the police are likely in need of help if it's offered. We could sell the house that we have in the city and use whatever we earn from it to buy another one here in Brittany and-"

"Eponine, what has gotten into you?"

As she looked at the concern face of her husband, Eponine wanted nothing more then to tell him what had really happened to her, why she was so afraid to return to Paris. She then came to her senses, realizing that she could not lose him. Instead, she grabbed onto him and hugged him.

"I'm all right. I cannot wait to be home."

After packing the last of their belongings, the couple returned to Paris. Although Javert was obviously happy, Eponine did nothing when they entered the home. She only untied her bonnet, removed her shawl, and went to the bedroom. Javert had never felt so helpless; unable to know how to comfort his wife, and baffled as to why she hadn't told him that she'd been raped. Didn't she think that he would want to help her through this time? Or did she simply not love him enough to believe that he would always be sure she was safe from harm?


	14. Chapter 14

It was Javert that insisted that Eponine begin to learn how to read and write. Although she struggled with her reading, her writing and spelling were her strongest suits. One day, while practicing her writing at the parlor desk, Eponine suddenly felt dizzy and had to close her eyes in order to regain herself.

"Eponine?"

Eponine jumped when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She sighed in relief when she opened her eyes and looked up to see her husband.

"You just had another spell, didn't you?"

Eponine patted Javert's hand. "My eyes are tired, I'll be fine."

"What about the headaches? And the exhaustion? Eponine, you've been this way for two weeks now. It's time that you were examined by a physician."

"Henri, it's all right. I'm sure that it's nothing."

"Then, be examined for my sake. I don't want anything to happen to you again."

After seeing the concern in her husband's eyes, Eponine gave a sigh of defeat and nodded. A doctor was fetched by the only servant in the household and arrived at the house within the hour. He asked to examine Eponine in private, but she was afraid to be left alone with a stranger and Javert could see the fear in her eyes.

"Monsieur, may our servant be present during the examination?" Javert asked.

The doctor shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Javert called for Jacqueline and she came quickly. Jacqueline was told of the attack on her mistress, and was more than willing to be with her while the doctor examined her. He asked for her to strip down to her undergarments and to lay down on the bed.

"First, I must ask what sort of symptoms have you had?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing happened, until two weeks ago. I've vomited a few times, have suffered some dizzy spells, and my head has ached once in awhile. I've also been tired."

"Hmm..." The doctor reached into his bag and took out his stethoscope. "Since you have experienced dizziness and nausea, I will listen to your stomach and be sure that your digestive system sounds correct."

The doctor pressed the stethoscope to Eponine's stomach. It was only after listening for a minute that a look of shock swept over his face and soon he was chuckling.

"Well, there is really no need for further examination, Madame. Everything is well."

"You've hardly done a thing. How do you know?"

"Believe me, Madame Javert, this is something that I have seen often. But I ask a personal question to be sure...When was the last time that you and your husband er...showed your love in a physical nature?"

Eponine blushed deeply. "Well, Monsieur, we've been married a little over a month now. We've not exactly tired of showing our love. I can say that almost every day since our marriage we've shown how much we care for each other. If you get my meaning."

"Quite. Well, Madame Javert, I assure you that there is nothing seriously wrong with you. In eight or seven months, give or take, you should be feeling much better."

"Eight or seven mo..."

Before Eponine could finish what she was about to ask, it suddenly came to her.

"You mean to tell me that I'm pregnant?" Eponine asked.

"Given that your symptoms have begun now, and the heartbeat of the child has registered...You must be about a month and a half or two months.

"A child! How wonderful, Madame. Should I send for the master now?"

"Go ahead, Jacqueline." Eponine said quietly.

Jacqueline rushed from the room and returned shortly with Javert. He went to Eponine's side, took her hand, and kissed her on top of the head.

"It is nothing serious?" Javert asked the doctor.

"Nothing at all. Monsieur, your wife is expecting a child."

It was seeing the look of happiness on her husband's face that made Eponine turn away from him. He had no idea that this child may not be his, and it broke Eponine's heart to know that. To know that this innocent baby was either a product of the love that she and Javert shared, or the reminder of a nightmarish event.

Eponine heard Javert thank the doctor and then the sound of the door closing. It was only then that she began to cry.

"Eponine, what is it? This is good news."

Eponine turned back to Javert and shook her head. "You don't understand, Henri. This child...The day that I was attacked...I was so afraid of losing you, that I didn't tell you...The two men that attacked me, one of them...one of them forced himself on me...He raped me, Henri."

Javert sighed and hugged Eponine close to him, allowing her to cry. "I am glad that you finally came forward."

"Finally?" Eponine released Javert and wiped away her tears. "You knew?"

"Of course. I was told by a nurse at the hospital."

"But you've never seemed angry with me."

"Why would I be? Eponine, it wasn't your fault. When the nurse told me how badly you were bleeding, and when I saw the bruises on your wrists and the scratch marks on your...Eponine, it broke my heart. How you must have suffered."

Javert pressed his forehead against Eponine's. "I love you, Madame Javert."

"And the child? What if it isn't yours?"

"Even if the child wasn't made from our love, it is still part of you and therefore it is part of me. I will love it like my own."

"What will others say, Henri? Your reputation-"

"I don't give a damn about my reputation. Let those ignorant fools believe what they want. The most important things on this Earth to me are you and our child. No one else, Eponine. No one."


	15. Chapter 15

Eight months came and went and Eponine's pregnancy progressed beautifully. As for Javert, he was delighted as he watched Eponine's stomach swell with their child. Although, Eponine was annoyed with her husband's constant watch over her and how he always did the simplest tasks for her, even when she did not ask him to.

One day, as Eponine was resting in bed, she was beginning to feel some pains in her back and began to sit up. Like always, Javert was passing by and decided to help her.

"Henri, it's all right. I was only going to find another pillow for my back."

"You shouldn't be performing such a strenuous task."

"It's not that difficult. There is a pillow at the foot of the bed and-"

Before Eponine could say another word, Javert had grabbed another pillow and Eponine allowed him to place it behind her back.

Eponine sighed. "Henri, this must stop. You treat me as though I'm an invalid, a porcelain doll that will break if it moves."

"I am only looking over you and the baby."

Eponine touched Javert's face. "I know your intentions are good, my love, but there are many things that I can still do on my own and without any help. Why, yesterday I tried to-"

Just as Eponine was about to finish her sentence, she winced and a look of pain was on her face. After a minute, Eponine gave a deep exhale and her expression relaxed.

"Are you all right?" Javert asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been having these pains since this morning."

"This morning?! Eponine, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't really think it was anything, until a few hours ago. That is when I started to time them."

"And...?"

Eponine looked up at Javert. "The pains are every three minutes."

Javert knew that this meant that the baby was coming, and quickly got to his feet. He gave Eponine a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll go fetch the midwife. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Henri, please don't leave me alone."

"I know that you're scared, but we cannot do this by ourselves. We need help. I'll close the window curtains and lock the front door. Will you feel better then?"

Eponine nodded and was given another kiss. Javert closed the curtains and then rushed out of the room. For the next ten minutes, Eponine screamed and moaned as her contractions came and went. She had always been told that there was no greater pain than childbirth, but had never believed it until this moment. The pains quickly became more sharper and closer, especially when she felt water break. Just as it seemed that Javert would not return, he came bursting into the room with the elderly midwife following him.

"Henri, it hurts."

As Eponine began to thrash from the pain, Javert slowly turned her head towards him.

"Eponine, listen to me. Look only at me. We are the only two people here right now. Pretty soon, the pain will be over and we'll have our child. Until then, it is only us. Only us."

Eponine nodded quickly and took Javert's hand as another contraction began. She did not scream this time, only kept her gaze on her husband's face and squeezed his hand.

"We arrived just in time, Monsieur. The baby is coming."

As the midwife helped Eponine lift her legs, she ordered Javert to sit behind her so that she would have an easier time pushing. So, Javert climbed behind Eponine and took both of her hands.

"It's just us. It's just us." Javert whispered, placing his mouth to Eponine's damp hair.

"Madame Javert, you must push." The midwife ordered.

Eponine began to push down, and held onto her husband's hands as they turned bright white from her squeezing them. The only time she stopped pushing was to catch her breath, but almost instantly she resumed. Then, after one final yell from Eponine, there was a small cry. The cry of a baby.

"Madame, Monsieur. You have a son."

Eponine laughed and relaxed against Javert. "A son. Our son."

"My love, I am so proud." Javert kissed Eponine. "You did wonderful."

The midwife cleaned off the baby boy, wrapped him in a warm blanket, and then handed him to Eponine.

"What we'll we name him?" Javert asked.

"Can we name him Gavroche? After my brother?"

Javert nodded. "Of course we can."

"I do not think I would have made it through this if you hadn't been here."

Javert got up, gave Eponine another kiss, and then kissed the top of Gavroche's head. He left the room and showed the midwife out, thanking her profusely. When he returned, he found both Eponine and Gavroche sound asleep. It was taking in this sight that Javert did something that he never thought he could possibly do: He cried.


End file.
